phenomfandomcom-20200214-history
Freumlyr
Freumlyr or this world's version of Vampires are very unique individuals. To view a list of all Freumlyr click here. __TOC__ Becoming a Freumlyr Freumlyr are not made specifically from biting, but rather breeding. A male Freumlyr bites and infects a female with the Freumkin virus(pictured right). Once bitten the female becomes a carrier for the Freumkin virus making any children she may have at least carriers of the virus, if not Freumlyr. Unique Power(s) The Freumlyr are unique from most conceptions of vapires. They can go out into sunlight for short periods of time, after about 3 or 4 hours of direct sunlight they need to cover up, though a hat or umbrella suffices. During the daylight their abilities are weakened as opposed to their night time abilities, all of their abilities are listed below with day and night time designations. *Strength: Peak human, 800lbs. (night); 450lbs. (day) *Speed: 1.5x Peak human, ~18mph(night); 10mph (day) *Agility: 100-250 milliseconds (night); average human, 150-300 milliseconds (day) *Freumlyr see in infrared at night and normal in the day. *They can also hold their breath for nearly 2 hours allowing them to survive for that long in a vacuum. *Their bodies can withstand extreme cold conditions; they can only withstand temperatures of above 100 degrees Fahrenheit for no longer than 30 minutes. The powers of the Freumlyr are derived from 2 sources: 1. the moons of the world give strength to the Freumlyr at night much like they do the Werekin; 2. drinking humanoid blood - Freumlyr can drink any blood of humanoid beings. Not only is drinking humanoid blood a source of the strengths of the Freumlyr but it is also their only form of sustenance besides Bloodbane Potion. Racial Characteristics Due to all Freumlyr being born of humanoids their physical characteristics are the same of Mystics, Mutants, and Normals. *Average Height: 5ft. 7 in. *Average Weight: 185lbs. *Hair Color: Any and all *Eye Color: Any and all *Skin Color: Any and all *Stance: Bipedal *Body Type: Humanoid *Distinguishing Marks: Individually unique *Average Family Size: unknown *Average Lifespan: Immortal as long as they drink blood once every 3 days; if they miss a feeding they typically dry up within 2 days of relaxed movements and 1 day of heavy movement (i.e. fighting, running, etc.) *Est. Population: 110,000 (roughly .00275% of the world population of 4 billion) *Language: Luthulkin; Credutshi - vampire language *Religion: none; several minority clans fear other religions such as the Mystic Ottovys religion *Occupied Land(s): All 3 continents of the world *Government: None since there is no freumlyr nation; Codovur Clan - the most powerful of all Freumlyr clans at nearly 40,000 strong *Alignment: Individually unique; as a race they're typically dark-natured and restrictive in what humanoid females they breed with, typically selecting the most gifted and beautiful women Biology of the Freumlyr The unique biological qualities of the Freumlyr make it one of the most unique breeds of people. Since 99.999% of existing Freumlyr are born as such, their biology is altered from normal humans throughout the gestation period in the womb. However, due to this they actually are born premature because they develop all vital organs by the end of the second trimester. The stomach of the Freumlyr is very unique in that after it's development--which coincides with the development of the lungs--the stomach develops thousands of tiny little ulcers which open up into what is best described as a filtering gland that sits underneath the stomach where the pancreas and digestive tract resides in normal humans. This filtering gland literally takes in all the blood consumed by the Freumlyr and distributes it to the heart which, in turn, distributes the blood throughout the body. This filtering gland can also swell when a lot of blood is consumed allowing itself to handle the additional flow coming into it. History *Vampirism is frowned upon in the Phenom world because of the Freumite War 5,000 years ago. No one is entirely sure where the first Freumlyr was created or how it came about. It is believed they were a unique bloodline of Mystic that experimented on its own kind using magic to manipulate them. Category:Races